


Der Traum eines Sommers

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mention of Canonical Character Death, POV Molly Weasley, Parenthood, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Ein Ausschnitt aus Molly Weasleys Leben aus dem Herbst des ereignisreichen Jahrs 1981, in dem sie viel gewonnen, aber auch viel verloren hat und die Zukunft noch unsicher war.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fabian Prewett & Gideon Prewett & Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley & Molly Weasley, Molly Weasley & Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley & Weasley Family
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Der Traum eines Sommers

**Fuchsbau, Devon, 17.10. 1981**

Das kleine Gesicht des Säuglings, das unter der weißen gestrickten Haube hervorschaute, war gesund und rosig sah und eigentlich genau wie alle anderen von Mollys Kindern im Alter von zwei Monaten ausgesehen hatten. Und doch war dieses Kind, das friedlich im Stubenwagen schlief, anders, denn es war ein Mädchen. Ginevra. Ein Sommerkind, das Mädchen, das sie sich sehnlichst gewünscht hatte und von dem ihre Mutter, ihre Tanten und ihre Freundinnen gesagt hatten, dass sie es nie haben würde, als sie sich mit Arthur Weasley verlobt hatte, waren die Weasleys doch bekannt dafür, seit Generationen nur Söhne zu zeugen.

Nun ja, sie hatten unrecht gehabt, nach sechs Söhnen hatte sie doch noch eine Tochter bekommen. Nicht, dass sie sich nicht immer eine große Familie mit vielen Kindern gewünscht hatte, schob sie eilig in Gedanken nach. Ihr Blick huschte zu ihrem Zweitjüngsten Ronald, der konzentriert mit seinen Bauklötzen auf dem Flickenteppich vor dem hohen Regal spielte. Gut, er war beschäftigt und ihm ging es gut. Es war ein kühler Tag, die Sommerwärme verflogen, und Molly zog die bunte Wollstrickdecke über den Schlafsack ihrer Tochter.

Ja, sie freute sich sehr, dass sie doch noch ein Mädchen hatte, aber die Freude war gedämpft. Die Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie mit ihrem Strickkorb in den Sessel am Fenster setzte, von dem sie sowohl Ronald als auch den Stubenwagen gut im Blick hatte. Immerhin zitterten ihre Finger nicht, als sie in die warme stangenbohnengrüne Wolle griffen und geübt die Stricknadeln umfasste. Diese Wolle hatte sie gekauft, um Fabian eine Jacke zu stricken. Jetzt wurden es stattdessen zwei Pullover für ihre Zwillingssöhne.

Für ihre Brüder würde sie nie wieder Pullover stricken, denn ihre Brüder waren gefallen. Umgekommen. Vor zweieinhalb Monaten, sie wusste es genau. Neun Tage vor Ginevras Geburt, und so wurde, was eine Zeit reiner Freude, gemischt mit Erschöpfung und vollen Windeln, sein sollte, von scharfen, unbarmherzigen Trauersplittern zerrissen. Es war die emotional aufwühlendste Woche gewesen, die Molly je erlebt hatte. Sie war zum Zuschlagen wütend, zum Sterben traurig und zum Weinen glücklich gewesen. Aber das Glück war nie rein gewesen, alles hatte die Trauer berührt.

In diesem Sommer war der Krieg privat geworden, er hatte sie erreicht. Was sie immer gefürchtet hatte, dass ihren Brüdern, die sich der Untergrundorganisation Orden des Phönix angeschlossen hatten, etwas zustoßen könnte, war eingetreten. Der Krieg hatte sie aber nicht nur privat getroffen, er war auch unermesslich gewachsen und bestimmte inzwischen den ganzen Alltag. In den letzten Wochen hatte es so viele Tote gegeben wie nie zu vor.

War es überhaupt vertretbar, Kinder in so eine Welt zu setzen? Das hatte sie sich immer wieder gefragt in letzter Zeit. Es war eigentlich müßig, sie war schon wieder schwanger gewesen, als der Krieg so eskaliert war, aber die Frage quälte sie immer wieder. Sie sah aus dem Fenster, gegen es von draußen Bindfäden regnete. Es war so grau, dass sie den Grenzzaun des Grundstücks eher erahnen als sehen konnte. Bis dorthin wirkten die Schutzzauber. Was, wenn sie ihre Kinder dazu verdammt hatte, in diesem engen Haus mit der engen Begrenzung des Grundstücks aufzuwachsen? Wenn sie sie für immer sorgenvoll mahnen müsste, nur nicht zu weit weg zu gehen? Wenn sie von freien, sorglosen Sommern immer nur träumen konnten? Sie selbst war als Kind mit ihren Brüdern sorglos durch die Wälder und Wiesen um ihr Elternhaus gestreift, hatte Feen im Wald und Knarle am Graben beobachtet. Nein, daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken, in jeder dieser Erinnerungen waren Fabian und Gideon.

Molly suchte nach einer Häkelnadel, um eine gefallene Masche wieder aufzunehmen. Sie konnte ihre Stricknadeln so verzaubern, dass sie für sie strickten, unermüdlich und fehlerfrei, aber sie liebte es, selbst zu stricken. Die wenigen Minuten, an wenigen Tagen die Woche, wenn sie sich hinsetzen und stricken konnte, waren ihre einzige Freizeit und sie mochte es, wie das Stricken ihre Hände beschäftigte, aber ihre Gedanken ruhen ließ, ohne müßig zu sein. Heute hatte sie endlich mal diese Ruhe, denn Arthur war mit den fünf älteren Kindern seinen Bruder besuchen gegangen. Nur sie und die beiden Kleinsten waren im Fuchsbau geblieben. Auf dem Herd kochte schon ein kräftiger Eintopf für das Abendessen, der Crumble zum Nachtisch musste nur noch in den Ofen geschoben werden, jetzt hatte sie Zeit für ein wenig Muse.

„Mama! Hunga!“ Molly war so vertieft in ihr Strickzeug gewesen, dass sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie Ronald zu ihr herübergetapst war. Jetzt zupfte er ungeduldig an ihrer Robe und sah sie aus großen blauen Augen treuherzig an.

„Hast du Hunger, mein Schatz?“, fragte sie. Ronald nickte so heftig, dass seine roten Haare auf und ab hüpften.

„Natürlich hast du Hunger, du hast immer Hunger, nicht wahr?“ Molly sah auf die Uhr. Kurz nach sechs, bald musste sie den Crumble in den Ofen schieben, damit alles fertig war, wenn Arthur mit den Jungs zum Abendessen zurückkam. Ronald sollte sich nicht den Appetit verderben, aber sein nachdrückliches „Hunga!“ machte auch klar, dass er _jetzt_ hungrig war. ‚Accio Apfel‘, dachte sie und fing den rotwangigen Apfel, der gleich darauf aus der Obstschale in der Küche angeflogen kam, mit beiden Händen auf. Der Apfel zumindest hatte die Wärme des Sommers eingefangen, sie hatte ihn wachsen und rot und süß werden lassen, wie in all den Sommern zuvor. Nach einem ungesagten Reinigungszauber zerschnitt sie ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab in acht gleichmäßige Schnitze. Sie hob Ronald auf ihren Schoß und gab ihm einen der Schnitze, er begann sofort, zufrieden daran zu knabbern.

Er aß einen zweiten Schnitz und kuschelte sich dann an sie. Mit einem Stich schlechten Gewissens dachte Molly, dass sie sich mehr um ihn kümmern sollte. Neben der kleinen Ginny, der Tragödie mit ihren Brüdern und den Zwillingen, die ständig Unsinn ausheckten blieb für ihre pflegeleichteren Kinder oft wenig Zeit.

Ihr ältester William kam nächstes Jahr schon nach Hogwarts, dann würde sie ihn kaum noch sehen, nur noch in den Ferien. Sie musste die Zeit noch nutzen. Molly spürte die Angst in sich aufsteigen, als sie daran dachte, dass eines ihrer Kinder nicht mehr bei ihr sein sollte. War das zu verantworten in diesen Zeiten des Krieges? Mussten sie nicht jede Minute auskosten? Was in Hogwarts alles passieren konnte, dort waren auch Kinder von Todessern … Aber bei all den Kindern konnte sie sie nicht zuhause unterrichten, sie hatte schlicht keine Zeit neben dem Haushalt, und auf Arthurs Gehalt waren sie angewiesen, darauf konnten sie nicht verzichten. Wenn er bloß nicht gekündigt wurde, im Ministerium gab es in letzter Zeit immer mehr Sympathisanten von dem, Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf.

Aber wenn das Haus verlassen müssten? Molly sah hinaus in den Regen. Wie angenehm war es, ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben. Was, wenn sie untertauchen mussten? Wenn die Todesser gezielt ihre Familie angreifen würden? Es war ja kein Geheimnis, dass sie die Schwester von zwei Ordensmitgliedern war. Jetzt kam auch noch der Winter, der heutige kalte, regnerische Tag machte mehr als deutlich, dass der Sommer vorbei war. Sie würde an die Freunde ihrer Brüder vom Orden des Phönix schreiben und sie bitten, die Schutzzauber zu verstärken, hoffentlich kannten die noch ein paar stärkere als sie und Arthur.

Wo war nur der Sommer geblieben? Er war vergangen wie im Flug, es war so viel passiert, aber es hatte sich nicht angefühlt wie ein Sommer. Nichts davon war geeignet gewesen, ihn zu genießen und sie waren wegen des Krieges fast nur auf das Haus und den Garten beschränkt gewesen.

Molly schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf, als Ronald sich einen weiteren Apfelschnitz aus ihrer Hand zupfte.

„Hier, mein Schatz.“ Ob er wohl jemals frei und unbeschwert mit seinen Brüdern durch die Gegend ziehen würde? Bis nach Ottery hinunter oder rüber zu den Lovegoods? Sich bei Hitze in der Otter abkühlen, den Sonnenuntergang auf dem Hügel ansehen? Es schien gerade wie ein ferner Traum.

Ronald schien zu merken, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Er legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. „Mama, alles gut“, sagte er mit großer Ernsthaftigkeit. „Wird gut!“

Obwohl ihr beinahe die Tränen kamen lächelte sie, als sie ihn fest an sich drückte. Er wirkte völlig überzeugt, dabei verstand er ja noch gar nichts und würde das hoffentlich auch noch lange nicht tun, das war nichts für Kinder.

„Ja, mein Schatz.“ Sie träumte von einem friedlichen, freien Sommer.


End file.
